


One Week

by Selenicereus



Series: Post Wilde Life Stress Disorder [2]
Category: Wilde Life (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Oscar messed up, chapter seven: The Blues, getting over a relationship the hard way, sick Oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenicereus/pseuds/Selenicereus
Summary: After Lorele leaves Oscar still has to deal with the side effects of the siren's spell and his friends are there to help (Mostly).





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> So when I finished reading 'The Blues' I asked myself, what happened in that one week that Oscar didn't immediately go and talk to Cliff. So I filled in the week.  
> Go read Wilde Life, you'll understand.  
> https://www.wildelifecomic.com/comic/1

_Oscar Mild,_

_This town ain’t big enough for the both of us._ _♥_

Oscar smiled at the message, but he felt like crying. He knows that Lorele is just trying to keep him safe, but he thinks he was really stating to fall for her. It has been so long since he let himself get serious about someone like that.

He drives to Eliza’s. Really if he had been thinking straight asking her for help should have been the first thing he did when he realized how serious everything was, but he hadn’t been thinking straight. The story unravels as he tries to share the important information, without getting into the personal bits. Eliza can probably read between the lines for most of it. When everything gets a bit too emotional Eliza walked to the house and grabs a couple beers. Oscar has mostly pulled himself back together when she returns and now, he just feels empty.

“When you want to help, it’s easy to think that someone’s only real problem is that they just haven’t met you yet.”

Helping people has become his thing since moving to Podunk, so Eliza’s comment hits the nail on the head. He wanted to save Lorele; to ride in fight the monsters and save the princess (not that the princess couldn’t save herself, she just wanted to watch and laugh as the knight fumbled around like a fool).

“You can’t save everyone.” He muttered as he drove back home.

His mom had always told him that. ‘You can’t save everyone Oscar, and it’s okay to be the one needing saving every now and then.’

Sylvia was still upset with him, so once she saw him come in the house she disappeared. He would have to find a way to make amends. Maybe he could find her a record player and some vinyls. She had said she would teach him to dance so maybe he could find a few songs that would be good for dance.

But right now he was tired and he didn’t want to pull out his computer and start a search. It was mid afternoon so he decided to take a nap on the couch.

_His hand was hanging over the edge of the couch so he felt the water rising. It took a moment to register that he had woken up to the room filling with water._

_“Not again.” He curled up in the corner of the couch. “It’s not real, it can’t hurt me, it’s not real.”_

_But the water was over the couch, only his knees, pulled up to his chest, and above his shoulders were still dry._

_“I’m dreaming. This isn’t happening. Podunk isn’t that crazy.”_

_The water was up to his neck._

_“I cant drown in a dream. I’ll just wake up.”_

_He still held his breath as the water covered his face and filled the rest of the room. He held his breath as long as he could, because what if it wasn’t a dream. This was Podunk, anything seemed possible at this point._

_The water was cold, chilling him and his chest felt like it was squeezing him as he continued to refuse to draw a breath._

“Oscar breath!”

He gasped, sitting up right. Sylvia was hovering over him looking worried and scared. Turning to put his feet on the floor, Oscar took a few deep breaths.

“Thank goodness.” Sylvia sighed. “I heard you talking and come over to see what you were doing, but you were still asleep. Then you just stopped breathing. I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t wake you.”

“Just a dream.” Oscar told her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Sylvia frowned. “Another dream? Is everything alright? You’ve been acting so strange, and you keep having these dreams that leave you looking… well _haunted._ ”

Oscar smiled at her. “Haunted?”

Sylvia smiled and looked away as if she was totally innocent of the pun. “Yes.”

“Well, maybe being haunted isn’t a bad thing.” Oscar shrugged. “Maybe the ghost haunting me is friendly, like Casper.”

They laughed. When Oscar had first moved in he had introduced Sylvia to some of his favorite movies and they had watch all the Casper the friendly ghost movies, laughing and occasionally trying out some of the movie shenanigans for themselves.

“I am serious Oscar.” Sylvia said after a moment. “You look so scared. And you haven’t been sleeping. You’ll end up getting sick again.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it.” He sighs. “It just has to wear off on it’s own.”

“What has to wear off?”

He should have kept his big mouth shut. “The reason for my dreams, disappearing, even the fever I had last week, they’re all connected. I sort of…” How did he say this without giving away Lorele’s secret. “I sort of got…um… like a supernatural virus.”

Oh!” Sylvia gasped. “Does Eliza know? Can she do anything to help?”

“She knows, but she cant fix this. It’s not the kind of magic she deals with.” Oscar shrugged. “But she said it should run it’s course and everything will be back to normal soon.”

“Alright.”

*

The dreams lasted another two days. Each time Sylvia was there when he woke up. He kept to the house, afraid of having another hallucination in public. But he got some research done (ordered a record player and a few vinyls to thank Sylvia for everything).

Clifford hadn’t been to the house since the incident at the taco place. All the texts that Oscar sent went unanswered and its not like he could explain everything in a text. He would have to talk with Cliff face to face and fix things between them. The kid already had so much going on in his life, he didn’t need Oscar adding to his problems.

Three days after Lorele left he got sick. He couldn’t hold any food down and just walking from his bed to the bathroom left him exhausted. Hot and cold flashes had him twisting up blankets then throwing them off, trying to find something that was comfortable. His muscle ached and cramped every time he thought he found a position he could sleep in, so he was restless and cranky.

Sylvia convinced him to call Eliza and let her know what was happening.

“I’m just so tired.” He said after explaining the situation.

“It’s the siren’s spell. It’s breaking but before it’s gone completely its giving one last shot at you.” Eliza explained. “I’ve never seen the effects myself but I’ve heard about them. You probably shouldn’t be alone until we know the spell is completely broken.”

“Sylvia has been keeping an eye on me.” Oscar muttered.

He knew what Eliza was going to say, but he wasn’t happy about it. He didn’t want to be any more of a burden to anyone.

“I mean someone who can actually touch you and pick you up if you fall on your ass because you’re too tired to make it back to bed.”

“She’s right.” Sylvia agreed. “I’ve been so worried that I wont be able to help if you actually hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be right over.” Eliza hangs up without waiting for a response.

“Ughhhh.” Oscar pulls the blanket over his head  to shut out his troubles.

Next thing he knows he has Eliza, Darcy and Sylvia playing cards at his dinning room table as he watches from the couch. He’s too tired to concentrate on cards and keeps nodding off. Darcy makes soup and nearly forces it down his throat to get him to eat. Then she recruits Eliza to make him drink what feels like gallons of water anytime he’s awake

Once as Eliza is sitting next to him, watching to make sure he finishes the water, he drifts into a dream mid-drink and…

… _he’s drowning. A waterfall beating down on him as he tries to get out from under the flow. Something is pinning his legs down though and he’s trapped as the water fills him up and…_

…his cheek is stinging from the slap. Eliza looks at him calculating if she needs to hit him again or if he’s awake. Darcy and Sylvia are watching with worry in their eyes. looking down Oscar realizes that he’s actually wet. The glass of water had slipped from his hand and spilled over his lap.

Eliza helps him upstairs where he changes and crawls into bed. it’s the last hallucination he has and when he wakes up the next day his fever is gone. Eliza and Darcy go home, making him promise to call if anything changes or he has another dream.

Checking his phone Oscar realizes he still hasn’t gotten a response from Cliff. Knowing that it’s already been too long, and not wanting to let it go any longer, Oscar grabs his keys. If Cliff wont come over and break in through the bathroom window then Oscar was just going to have to hunt down his teenage werewolf.


End file.
